


Helpless

by mithrel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madam Pomfrey's thoughts during the Carrows' reign of terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

She just feels so _helpless._ She’s lived and worked at Hogwarts for more than thirty years, making sure the students didn’t kill themselves with backfiring spells and Quidditch injuries and those horrible dementors four years ago. This was _her_ school, just as much as it was Dumbledore’s or McGonagall’s.

But now…Now with those bastards torturing students left and right, forcing them to torture _each other…_ Madam Pomfrey shivers. She would resign; it’s not like there's anything for her to do here. She had been forbidden to treat any but those few students (mostly Slytherins) who had the administration's favour, and all _they_ ever had wrong with them were minor scrapes and bruises. Not like the others… She would resign, except she was afraid that then they’d turn their wands on _her._

She did what she could, of course. There was always a bottle of dittany by the door, and if someone staggered into the hospital wing she did what she could to help without it being noticed, no matter the hour. She has no clue where the members of the resistance (Dumbledore’s Army, she thinks with a small smile) have hidden themselves, but she does everything she can to help them, even though it’s not much.

After all, she thinks, nobody would hurt _her_ students while she was alive.


End file.
